Moving on
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post An unlikely bond. Randall has moved in with Mike and Sulley. While helping him unpack, Mike finds something that he didn't think Randall would keep after their University days. AU.


**Hello readers! :D**

**This is a one-shot that takes place a year after the events of An unlikely bond. Mary isn't in this one sadly but our three favorite heroes are! ^-^**

**The story behind this is that Randall had decided to move in with Mike and Sulley. While helping him unpack his things, Mike discovers something from their University days. This is an AU to both movies and there is OOCNESS. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages. **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Is that the last box?" Randall asked after putting a box in his new room.

"Yep, that's all of it." Sulley replied before putting the box down.

Sulley found it a little odd that his former enemy is actually moving in with him and his best friend. But after the events that occurred last year, they've all become pretty good friends in the end. It's said that in bad situations, it brings people closer together. And besides, it was all Mike's idea anyway.

"Hoof!" Mike said, slumping against a box and wiping his forehead, "That took a while."

Sulley took a peek at the clock they had in the living room and read the time: 12:27.

"We've only been doing this for an hour, Mike." Sulley said.

"And most of the things I have in these boxes are either personal belongings or my bed sheets and stuff. The furniture I used in my apartment was rented. Except for my tv." Randall said as he hooked up his small tv on a purple dresser.

Mike rolled his eye, "Yeah, whatever, I'm just glad we managed to get this stuff all the way up here."

"Its wasn't all that hard in the first place." Sulley said.

Randall picked up a box cutter and opened the box that was closest to him. Inside it were a few posters he had when he was in Monsters University. His favorite was one that showed a tree in the sunset blowing in the winds. At the bottom, in golden words, said "Winds of Change". Sulley and Mike soon helped out with the unpacking as well, and by 3 p.m. there was only one box left.

"I gotta go to the bathroom real quick." Sulley said.

"You don't have to tell us, just go." Mike said.

And soon the blue monster sped out of the room and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Is he always like that when he needs to go?" Randall asked after placing his purple blanket on his new bed.

"You have no idea." Mike replied before picking up the box cutters.

"Hey, thanks for letting me move in with you guys." Randall said.

Mike shrugged. "I figured it would be a better way for us to grow closer. That, and I'm relieved to finally put this extra room we had to good use." Mike exclaimed.

Randall chuckled.

Mike cut open the last box and opened it. But when he did he was surprised by what he found. Above what looked like books and stuff, was photograph of them together. They appeared to younger as well. He had his arm around Randall while giving a thumbs up at the camera. He was wearing the Monsters Inc hat as well. Randall had his purple glasses on and held a grin on his face as he smiled for the camera, his green eyes looked large thanks to his glasses's lenses. They were standing in front of what appeared to be a tree in the Monsters University courtyard. A tree they went to whenever they needed to study for something.

"Randall," Mike asked as he picked up the frame, "what's this?"

Randall's fronds rose up a bit. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked as he crawled off his bed.

"The picture rings a bell, but I can't remember what it was for." Mike said, scratching his head.

Randall took the frame out of Mike's hands gently and held it in his own. "This was taken before the day you and Sulley were expelled. Our first and last picture of us together as friends..." he said softly, looking at the picture as though it was taken yesterday.

_..._

_It was a beautiful day in MI. The sky was completely cloudless, the birds were singing all around, and the sun was shining down._

_To Randy it felt very good. The freshman absorbed the heat as he embraced the sunlight, his purple scales glittering slightly. The day couldn't be any more perfect. After taking a deep breath and exhaling he pressed his back against the tree and continued his sketching. Cupcakes wasn't the only thing he was good at. As he sketched a nearby bird he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. _

_Standing a good distance away was fraternity president Johnny Worthington the third. He was wearing his same old ROR sweater and appeared to be in a conversation with James P. Sullivan. He could feel his eyes darting to him and then back at Sullivan. He didn't feel very comfortable with it, but he simply ignored him and went back to sketching. Halfway in the middle of shading a wing, he felt another presence approaching him. He looked up to see Mike stomping his way over to him angrily. _

_This can't be good._

_"What's wrong Mike?" Randy asked after closing his sketch book and putting it beside him. _

_The green monster fell beside him, his hat clenched in one hand. "Damn Sullivan and his damn fraternity." Mike muttered under his breath. _

_Randy sighed, "Did something happen again during class?" _

_Mike's expression softened and he nodded. "Yeah." he said quietly. _

_Randy put an arm around his friend in a form of comfort. They've both seen it all. But they held an understanding for one another. Knowing what the other's been through and how they felt. Mike was just the friend Randy's been looking for. _

_"Cheer up!" Randy said happily, rubbing his friend's back, "You'll get your chance."_

_Mike looked up at the young lizard and smiled softly. "I guess your right." he said, putting his hat on. _

_Randy looked over and found a student with a camera. "Wait here a sec." he said before standing up and walking over to the student. A few seconds later he came back with the student and immediately ran to Mike's side. _

_"Stand up!" he whispered as he helped his friend up. _

_"Why?" Mike asked. _

_"We're going to get our picture taken." _

_Mike looked slightly alarmed. "This isn't going into the yearbook, is it? " he asked_

_"Of course not!" Randall chuckled._

_"You guys ready?" the student asked. _

_Mike put his arm around Randy and held him close while giving the camera a thumbs up. Randy fixed his glasses a bit and grinned. _

_"1...2...3!" and then there was a quick flash that took Randy by surprise, causing him to turn invisible. The only thing that was visible were his glasses. _

_"My bad!" he called. _

_..._

Randall was thankful that the picture came out right. He caressed it gently with his thumb before placing it on the nightstand beside his bed.

"I thought you got rid of it." Mike said quietly.

Randall shook his head, "No. This was just too special for me to get rid off. So I kept it after all these years."

Mike walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. Randall turned his head and smiled back.

"Ah! That felt good." Sulley sighed after stepping into the room again. He then looked down and saw what Mike was doing and the looks he and Randall were giving him now. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

End.

**X.X**

**Yep! I had Randall move in with Sulley and Mike! ^-^**

**I thought it would be fun. Since some of the one-shots have Randall living with them. But you'll see those eventually. I might post a Randall/Johnny fic later today. It's basically what Randall told Mike in chapter 8 of An unlikely bond. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
